


Theater Escapades

by DryBones46



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryBones46/pseuds/DryBones46
Summary: Set in an alternate AU, Garnet is a theatre production girl when a certain someone catches her eye.
Relationships: Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Zidane Tribal
Kudos: 2





	Theater Escapades

Garnet looked out the window of her apartment. She was getting ready to go back to working for the Tantalus Theatre Troupe. As a renowned theatre company, they are one of the largest in the world with many branches, and Garnet herself works at the Columbus, Ohio, branch. As she went to the bathroom to comb her long, raven, black hair, she looked at herself with her chocolate brown eyes. She was in stage production in the Tantalus Theater Troupe. While Garnet had always aspired to be a stage actor, she was too shy to ever perform on stage. Instead, she learned to be quite a skilled stage worker with her knowledge of stage props.

Garnet exited her apartment and started to make her way to her job with her bicycle. The day was unusually warm when she got outside. Making her way to the Tantalus theatre Troupe Columbus station, she went inside of the theatre to get ready for stage production. The Theatre Troupe welcomed a rotational amount of plays at the theatre, so Garnet was used to making all kinds of different materials for whatever the play would need at the time. They had just finished up Little Shop of Horrors and were working on production for the next play, Romeo and Juliet. She was working on production when her friend Ruby came on by.

"Hey darlin, how are you doing?" Ruby said to her.

"I'm doing fine, just setting up for the next theatrical production, that's all," Garnet replied back.

Ruby had long, silver-gray hair that she tied around in a bright blue bonnet. She had quite abnormally large breasts and appeared intent to show as much cleavage as possible at all times with her low-cut outfits. Ruby had been a friend of Garnet's for a while, but she became an actual stage actress while Garnet worked behind the scenes working on stage production, which seemed to suit each of their personalities.

"So how was your weekend darlin?" Ruby inquired.

Garnet's weekend was relatively uneventful. She simply said "Pretty boring and nonchalant as usual."

"Well darlin, I was able to come back to Columbus as the Theatre production department had a play for back at our home studio."

Garnet always wondered why she talked with a Southern accent even though she was born and raised in the Midwestern city of Columbus. However, as she was continuing to talk to Ruby, out of her eye she saw somebody that made her heart flutter. It was a man who seemed to be around the same age as her, and he had bright blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a prehensile tail. She was staring at him with her mouth agape until Ruby made her snap out of it.

"Darlin, what are you starin' at?"

"N-nothing," Garnet said to her with her face as red as a tomato.

However, she had butterflies in her stomach from the man she just saw that had walked past her and she knew that she had an inherent attraction to him. Garnet realized that she would like to meet this man she has never seen. However, for now, she would need to get ready for her next theatre production, Romeo and Juliet.


End file.
